Aprentise Who?
by CrazyChris21
Summary: Will the Titans ever find Beastboy and get him back of Slade. And why does Slade want Beastboy For.... read to find out!


Authors Note: - I hope you like this! This is the 1st TeenTitain story I have ever mad I hope u like it! Review plz!

Chapter One: A Lost Friend.

The Alarm sounded through out the T tower. Slade was on the loose!

"Titains GO!" Robin Ordered. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven ran to the T car. Robin ran to his T Cycle. "Star you ride with me!" Robin ordered Starfire.

"Ok!" Starfire flew over and grabbed a helmet. Starfire jumped on the back of the bike. Robin slid his windshield down on his helmet, climbed onto the bike and sped off. Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy sped off shortly behind them.

The Titans reached the North Street Mall 10 minuets later.

"The Co-ordinates show he's in here! Titans Move!" Robin shouted slamming his helmet on the floor. Robin ran ahead.

"Yo! Rob! Wait up!" Cyborg yelled. The rest of the Titans ran after him. Inside the Mal it was so quiet, well for the night any way it was always packed in the morning and loud. But then suddenly… BANG… Robin kicked down the door. "Slade show your self! We know you're in here!" Robin shouted. Then out of nowhere rows and rows of Slade's minions showed all around him and the Titans.

"It's a trap!" BB shouted. Robin agreed, he pulled out his Bo-Staff.

"Titans Attack!" Robin shouted. "Beast boy cover the east corridor, Raven you cover the west, Cyborg you cover the north! Starfire you and me cover the exit and middle! If you see Slade then don't let him go!" Robin said quickly. The Titans all ran to their places and attacked! "I wonder what Slade's up to!" Robin kept saying to him self.

"Beastboy…" A Weird mysterious voice said fading into the corridor. "What…" BB shouted. "Who was that?" he whispered to himself. Beastboy turned into a rhino and knocked the minions away, then changed back and wondered down the corridor.

"Beastboy…" The voice said again.

"Errrrrr… Yes?" BB answered suspiciously. SMASH! It was Slade! He jumped down from the ceiling and hit Beastboy round the head with his elbow. Slade threw Beastboy over his shoulder and walked of to the entrance where the titans where.

Cyborg shot a blue blast out his cannon hand, the blast hit the minion in the head! The head was completely vaporised and the body flew back to the wall. Robin scanned the room for any runners, and then in the split corner of his eye he saw Slade carrying Beastboy. Robin ran to the exit to block him off. Robin skidded in front of the exit. "Stop!" Robin shouted angrily, "Put Beastboy down. NOW!" he continued. Slade jumped over Robin, kicked back of the wall and ran out the exit doors. Cyborg turned and looked at Slade holding Beastboy as he was running out the door. "BB! NO!" Cyborg shouted.

Cyborg pulled his arm up as it turned to his Blaster gun! Cyborg shot the blast at the exit door, hoping to get Slade. Slade had escaped and successfully got what he wanted – Beastboy! There was a quick thud, Cyborg fell to his knees.

"We failed he got Beastboy!" Cyborg said sadly, Cyborg sat there thinking to him self and kept saying "Why Beastboy! Why not me!" Starfire flew over to him and sat facing in front of him.

"Lets go home and get some sleep." She said as she yawned.

"Yeah, I agree we all need some sleep we'll search for him tomorrow." Raven said helping Starfire pick Cyborg up.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT! Our best friend just got kidnapped and all you can think about is SLEEP!" Cyborg yelled pushing of Starfire and Raven.

"Cyborg! We can't look its night its half 12 in the morning! We need the sleep! You'll thank me for this in the morning!" Robin threw a little round ball at Cyborg. Cyborg picked it up; he collapsed and fell to sleep. "Let's go home."

"What was that you used on Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"It was a Tranquiliser ball."

Cyborg opened his eyes as the effect of the Tranquiliser ball wore off. He sat up in his bed for a second, wondering where he was. Then Cyborg's face grew red! He looked at his clock it was 11:30am. Cyborg got out his bed and stomped into the kitchen. Cyborg walked behind Robin. Robin turned around.

"Cyborg, you're awake, how you felling?" Robin asked. Cyborg threw a punch and hit Robin; he went flying backwards over the chairs.

"You tranquilised me! We needed to find Beastboy but no u don't care do you!" Robin got up on his feet and clicked his neck. Cyborg ran in for another punch, but then just before he hit Robin again a black orb filled around him. Raven used her powers to freeze him. Raven levitated him in to a sealed locked room, so he could take his anger out on the four hard metal walls.

"What are we going to do with him?" Raven asked Robin.

"Well 1st of all we're going to look for Beastboy and let Cyborg calm down, when he's Calm he can help us." Robin replied. "But it may take a long time they were like brothers."

"I'll go and get started on the computers see where his locator is, knowing Slade he would have thrown it away somewhere." Raven walked to the living room and checked computer.

Starfire's bedroom door slid open. Starfire walked out and saw Robin sitting on the floor outside the isolation room Cyborg was in, she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Star. You all right?" Robin asked her rubbing his chin where Cyborg hit him. He turned his head; he could tell she didn't get much sleep ether.

"I'm ok, a bit tired I couldn't stop thinking about Beastboy. You?" Starfire said rubbing her eyes.

"Same, I kept tossing and turning. Why would he need Beastboy? I don't understand." Robin said. "Well I guess the search is on." Robin stood up, he put his had out in front of Starfire to help her up.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She grabbed his hand a pulled herself up.

They walked into the living room to join Raven for the search for there best friend.

A/N: Review and tell me what ya think plzzzzzzzzz. Chapter 2 is coming soon, its called Beastboy's doubts! By the way if you're a fan of Teen Titans look up Dramatic-Maniac, She's a good writer and loves Teen Titans! REVIEW!


End file.
